The Demon Cat's Mate
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Nico is 10 when he meets a cat with sea-green eyes and black fur on his mother's funeral. He's 12 when he decides to keep the kitten he named Percy. He's 16 when he witnesses how Percy turns into a catboy for the first time. He's 17 when he falls hopelessly in love with his demon cat. Nico/Percy slash Nicercy


PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || The Demon Cat's Mate || Nicercy || PJatO || Nicercy || PJatO

Title: The Demon Cat's Mate – How Nico Met the Love of His Life on his Mother's Funeral

Fandom: Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus; demon AU

Disclaimer: All rights reserved to Rick Riordan for he created the awesomeness that is Nico di Angelo. And everything else related to Percy Jackson and the Olympians / Heroes of Olympus. Aside from the Gods, they belong to the old Greeks. This fanfiction and its OCs on the other hand are entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: shounen-ai, demons/hybrids, mating, explicit intercourse, anal, jealousy/possessiveness, masturbation, spanking, shoujo-ai, hetero, threesome (hinted)

Main Pairing: Nico/Percy

Side Pairings: Frank/Hazel/Leo (hinted), Frank/Hazel, Jason/Reyna, Jake/Will, Ethan/Alabaster, Thanatos/Triton, Hades/Persephone

Percy Jackson Characters: Perseus Jackson, Nico di Angelo, Bianca di Angelo, Hazel Levesque, Frank Zhang, Leo Valdez, Jake Mason, Will Solace, Cecil Rogers, Lou Ellen, Alabaster C. Torrington, Ethan Nakamura, Reyna Avila Ramírez-Arellano, Jason Grace

Godly Characters: Hades, Persephone, Thanatos, Triton, Apollo

Summary: When Nico is ten, his mother dies. Confused and sad, he wanders the graveyard, until he finds a tiny little kitten curled together on a headstone. Whenever he visits his mother's grave, he also visits the kitten and talks to it, because it helps to talk to someone who doesn't disagree. Until one day, he decides to take Perseus home with him, because the cat is his only friend.

What he doesn't know is that he brings a little demon into the house. Percy, an orphaned Cat Demon, is more than happy to find a home with the kind boy. It only gets confusing when Percy and Nico grow older and Percy starts to see Nico as more than his owner. He starts seeing Nico as his mate.

 **The Demon Cat's Mate**

 _How Nico Met the Love of His Life on his Mother's Funeral_

When Nico was ten, his mother died. A lightning strike. How surreal, especially for such a young boy. His father was not the best when it came to expressing his emotions and he didn't quite know how to comfort the child. Nico had a bigger sister, Bianca, who he adored and idolized. But she was only two years older than him and the loss had hit her just as hard. So while the adults did adult-things and Bianca was crying herself, Nico wandered off. He didn't quite know what to do.

"Meow."

Nico yelped, horribly mortified at the sudden sound. He had walked quite a bit and everything was deadly silent in this part of the graveyard. The sudden meowing had scared him, but when he turned to look at the source, he couldn't help but gape in awe. When his mamma used to read him fairy tales, he was always most fascinated by the dark and supposedly creepy aspects of them. Not the heroes or princesses, but the wizards and demons. Black cats were one of the epitomes of that. And there, curled together on top of a headstone, laid a tiny little black kitten. It blinked its giant green eyes and stared at Nico curiously before meowing again. Nico cautiously stepped closer.

"Hello, gattino", whispered Nico and reached his hand out for the cat.

He let it hover in front of the cat's snout, not knowing if it was an aggressive cat that would bite him. Instead, the little thing sat up and pushed its head against Nico's hand, purring loudly. Despite the day, Nico had to smile a little at the kitten's affectionate way. And for that short moment with the black cat, he wasn't sad and he could forget the pain. Just for that short moment.

"Nico! What are you doing? Papà has been searching everywhere for you!"

Nico whirled around to face his scolding sister. "Sorry, sorellona!"

He ran up to his sister, only sparing one last glance toward the little kitten.

/break\

The death of Maria di Angelo changed Nico and Bianca hated that change. Granted, losing their mother had taken its toll on them all. Bianca was suddenly the woman in the house, trying to ensure that their father ate and slept and didn't just bury himself in his work, while also trying to help her brother through everything and also trying to cope herself. She just couldn't do it, not on her own. So, being the clever, young girl she was, she set an ad into the newspaper for a housekeeper.

"Bianca, can you get the door? Papà has work to do?", requested Hades loudly and irritated.

Bianca smiled brightly as she dashed over to open. The woman in front of her was breathtakingly beautiful, in a flowery summer-dress, with long, brown curls. Behind the woman stood two children, a girl maybe a year or two younger than Nico and a boy a couple years older than Bianca, both with golden eyes and dark skin, just like his mother.

"Who is it?", called Hades out.

"Our new nanny and housekeeper!", replied Bianca loudly and stepped aside. "Hello, I'm Bianca."

"Nanny? I don't remember... Bianca Francesca di Angelo, what did you do this time?!"

Bianca smiled innocently, like an angel as she turned around to face her father. Hades threw her a scolding look before turning toward the woman still waiting in the door. He stared surprised.

"Hello... I'm Persephone Levesque. I'm sorry, but is it a bad time?", asked the woman curiously.

"N—No. It's...", started Hades and heaved a sigh, running his fingers through his hair. "All the time is a bad time since my wife died, if I'm being honest. I'm in over my head with work, the household and two energetic children. I suppose... help would be... appreciated. Please come in."

Bianca smiled pleased and nodded to herself as she hopped out of the room again.

/break\

While solving that problem had been easy and Hades was far more relaxed now that Persephone took care of the household and the children, the matter of her little brother was an entirely different one. He completely isolated himself, spend all his time only locked up in his bedroom, reading comics and playing with his silly superhero-toys. Deep down, Bianca knew why. Letting others close meant losing others. Still, he was only eleven, he should be out, playing with others.

"Come on. We're going for a walk", ordered Bianca and straightened her trench-coat.

Hazel next to her looked doubtful. The two were close by now, the past months of living together had brought them closer. Bianca fussed over Hazel no less than she did with Nico. But Nico? It seemed as though he didn't care about much anymore since their mother's death. Persephone smiled amused by the girl's bossy nature. She took Nico's coat and handed it to the boy.

"I'm not interested", huffed the child, glaring up at her.

"We're going to the graveyard, to visit mamma", said Bianca in a soft voice.

Nico stood, albeit reluctantly. Together with his sister, their nanny Persephone and her daughter Hazel did he leave the house. He hadn't been to his mother's grave in a year. Not since the funeral. It hurt too much and in a way, he was also afraid to leave the house. Lightning had hit her on the open street, without any warning. Still, something inside of him yearned to visit the grave. He didn't talk to the others on the way, hands deeply buried in the pockets of his jacket. He occasionally cast a glance at Bianca and Hazel. The two girls were talking and laughing together. It was as though Bianca had just replaced him because he wasn't fun anymore. Not that he cared. He needed no one and if even his sister didn't want him anymore, fine with him.

When they reached the graveyard, Nico stayed with the others for a while. They just stood in front of the grave, staring at it. After a while, Persephone grew uncomfortable and started fussing over it, picking the dead flowers and emptying the vase, sending Hazel to fetch fresh water. Bianca left to go to the flower shop at the entrance of the graveyard to buy new flowers, something they should have done before entering, probably. Nico was uncomfortable with Persephone, so he decided to leave while she was busy prettying up the grave. What a bizarre thing to do, especially since this woman had never even known Nico's mother! The nerve of her. Just marching into their lives – and oh, Nico _knew_ she was making pretty eyes at his father. With gritted teeth, he stomped along.

"Meow?"

It was a strange kind of deja-vu. He jumped and whirled around to face the little black kitten that sat curled together on a gravestone. The exact same one where Nico had met the little fella the last time. Blinking doe-eyed, Nico stepped closer. The kitten was more grown up by now, but it surely was the same one. The beautiful, sleek body with short, black fur and the most amazing green eyes Nico had ever seen in his entire life. Over the past year, Nico had been diving even deeper into what his sister called his geekdom. He found that, at least the way she said it, insulting. He liked magic, mythology, comics, superheroes. So what? Heroes prevailed, they were forged when their parents died, they rose from the ashes of their darkest hour. And heroes had sidekicks. Walking over to the pretty kitten, he started caressing its head. The cat purred delightfully and pushed its small head against Nico's palm. Nico marveled at how perfectly it fit into his hand.

"Hello again, little guy", chuckled Nico, tilting his head. "You visiting someone too?" He leaned down to brush the leaves away from the gravestone. "Sally Jackson. Is that your former owner, little one? Are you coming here because you miss your human?"

The cat looked at him as though it was grieving, which sounded ridiculous even in Nico's head. Sighing softly at how ridiculous he seemed to himself, he slid down in front of the grave. The cat jumped off the headstone and came to sit right in front of him, looking at him inquisitively.

"I miss my mamma too", admitted Nico, voice rough and raw with emotions. "She... she died a year ago and since then... I'm... I'm feeling so lost. To my big sister, I'm just that annoying brat who runs after her. I know how much I annoyed her, always annoyed her. And my dad works all day..." Nico heaved a sigh and looked at the cat, feeling oddly vulnerable upon admitting all of this aloud. The cat looked like it was sorry for him as it bumped its head against Nico's knee. "I feel so... lonely. Mamma always understood me, cheered me on, supported me... Bia doesn't understand me, never did, and papà doesn't have the time to spare..." The cat made a sound that was quite similar to a huff and gave Nico a look as though it was trying to say 'oh, poor you, having a roof over your head and a family. Look at me, I'm living on a graveyard!'. And wow, Nico truly was going crazy. He chuckled darkly and shook his head. "Well, I... I have my games, you know?"

The cat looked curious as it set its front paws on Nico's knee and leaned it. Nico fished for his deck of Mythomagic cards in his pocket and started to explain the game to the cat. Just because he had nothing better to do and no one else in his life would listen to him anyway when he talked nerd like this. The cat however seemed very curious, watching his every move.

"You need a name", pointed Nico out after a quarter hour or so, frowning as he looked at his little friend. "I don't even know if you're a boy or a girl cat. Mh... How about Selina? You could be the Catwoman to my Batman, would you like that?" He laughed when the cat hissed and bucked up. He hadn't laughed that freely in far too long. "Not Selina then, okay. Well, you make a suggestion."

The cat nodded pleased and patted over the spread-out card-deck. The tiny nose and paws pushed cards aside until sharp teeth caught the edge of one particular card. Turning around, the cat faced Nico again, looking very proud as it held the card of Perseus, son of Zeus.

"Perseus?", asked Nico curiously, taking the card from the cat. "That's a really weird name for a cat, but if you like it okay. Perseus was an awesome hero, you know? Did everything for love."

The cat meowed in agreement, as though he knew that. Nico chuckled and ruffled his fur.

/break\

Over the next year, Nico improved at least a bit. Bianca wasn't exactly pleased, but at least Nico left the house again. He took walks to the graveyard, at least once a week he would go there and visit their mother. When he came back, he was somehow lighter, like part of his burden was lifted off his shoulders and that was really all that mattered to Bianca. Whatever he did, as long as it helped him, she approved. What she didn't know was that he spend the hours at the graveyard talking to a cat.

"Hello, Percy", greeted Nico with a half-smile as he walked over to the grave of Sally Jackson.

He spend some time at his mother's grave, ensuring that it was taken care of, just like Persephone had on that very first day. After a little while, he would go and seek out the grave of the woman he had never known, the one where the black little kitten was sleeping on. The cat had picked the name Perseus, but with time, Nico decided that Perseus wasn't cute enough for such a fluffy little creature so he decided on a cuter nickname for Perseus. Since then, he called the little thing Percy.

"Percy?", asked Nico confused as he didn't get a meow in reply. "Hey, my pretty, what's wrong?"

He cautiously approached the headstone and reached a nervously shaking hand out for the unmoving cat. For a second, his heart stopped. Percy was just a cat. Cats didn't live so long. What if... What if Percy was _gone_? The little body stirred, although not much. It looked as though the mere movement of turning onto his side was tedious for the little thing. His normally sparkling, curious eyes looked dull and exhausted. Nico frowned and grabbed the cat cautiously.

"Sh, don't worry, I'll bring you to a doctor, we'll make sure you get better", cooed Nico worried.

"M—Meow...", mumbled the cat in agreement, curling together against Nico's chest.

There was no way he would let anything happen to his little friend. Percy was his best friend, his only friend. The only one to listen to him who didn't make him feel like a fool for what he felt. He pulled out his cellphone and dialed one of the few numbers he had saved on his phone.

" _Nico? You never call me. Are you alright?_ "

"I... can you come and pick me up from the graveyard, Thanatos? And... uh, can you look up where the _best_ vet in the city is?", requested Nico hastily. "Please?"

Thanatos was older than him, Bianca and Hazel and now that he had his license, Hades had given him a job as the family's driver. Thanatos was proud for the chance and he did see Hades as a mentor of sorts. It was also a good way to earn some money to put aside for college later.

" _Sure... I'll be on my way, but you better have a good explanation, kiddo._ "

Nico grunted and hung up on the older boy. He pulled his little kitten closer when he noticed how Percy was shivering. His eyebrows knitted in worry. He couldn't lose Percy. How could Percy's owners let this happen?! Not enough that they let the precious cat roam the graveyard all the time, but this was just ridiculous. It took Thanatos entirely too long to reach the graveyard.

"Vet?", asked Nico as he climbed into the limo. "Fast, please."

"Ten minutes drive maybe. A Doctor Apollo Solace", replied Thanatos with a frown. "He's supposed to be the best of the best. "Now, will you tell me what's going on, Nico?"

"I have this... friend, he's a cat who roams the graveyard and... and he's sick", replied Nico.

A small smile played on Thanatos' lips. For all the attitude, Nico did have a soft heart after all. Their trip was in silence and when they reached the animal clinic, Thanatos made sure to sit together with Nico, because the Italian looked more than beside himself.

"Mister di Angelo? The doctor can see you now", announced a blonde boy, maybe Nico's age.

The same boy was still outside when Thanatos and Nico were send back to the waiting area while the doctor took care of Percy. Nico glared. The blonde was all smiles and stuff. Nico didn't even want to _see_ smiles while Percy was in possibly life-threatening danger.

"Aren't you young for a nurse?", grunted Nico, arms crossed over his chest.

"I sometimes help out in the reception. It's my father's clinic", chuckled the blonde, looking amused by the Italian's attitude. "My name is Will. And don't worry, your pet is in good care."

"He's not my _pet_ ", spat Nico, now even more angered. "He's my _friend_."

Will blinked slowly, his eyes softening as he sat down next to Nico. "It's nice to see someone who loves animals that much. To most who come here, their pets are more like accessory. Wanna tell me about your little friend then? To pass the time? It's better than staring at the clock."

Nico looked doubtful, but he couldn't keep his mouth shut now that he was prompted to talk about Percy. He had never talked about Percy to anyone, because he knew how pathetic and weird it must sound that a cat was his best friend. But something in Will's eyes told him that the blonde understood, so Nico told him everything about his clever little kitten. He was half-surprised when half an hour passed without him noticing and the doctor came out to fetch them.

"Don't worry, your Perseus is going to be alright", declared Doctor Solace.

"Thank the gods", sighed Nico relieved and cradled Percy close to his chest, caressing his tiny head.

"He's still under sedatives, so he'll be sleepy and out of it for a little while longer", added the doctor. "Here are his meds, you need to feed them to him twice a day. Mornings and evenings. It's best if you mush them with cat-food, cats don't particularly like taking pills. A week and he should be better, you should come for another check-up then. Now, while you're here, do you want me to chip him? It'd be saver, in case he wanders around. I also vaccinated him, since you haven't done that yet. That's a bit tardy, considering how much you seem to love the cat, young man."

"He's... he's not mine", admitted Nico after a moment. "I met him at the graveyard."

"He's in particularly good shape for a stray then", commented Apollo surprised. "Well, do you want me to chip him then? For you? Or are you going to return him to the graveyard when he's healed?"

Nico stared dumbfounded. Percy was in such a good shape, that was why he had never even contemplated that Percy could be a stray. He was well-fed and well-groomed and once he had a bandage around one of his paws too. But now he suspected the bandage had come from a good Samaritan. Percy didn't have an owner. He didn't have a home. In a large city like New York, being a stray was a dangerous thing. There was no way Nico would let that continue.

"Yes, please", nodded Nico, not minding how Thanatos behind him snorted.

"Your father is gonna love that", commented Thanatos, also being ignored.

"Very well. Then I'll need some data – address, name, phone-number and such – to put on the chip", replied Apollo with a pleased smile. "I'm sure the little guy will be happy with you."

/break\

Being a half-demon was an ungrateful fate. Demons lived in hell and half-bloods couldn't enter it, so half-demons, or hybrids, had to live in the mortal world. Which would have been fine for Percy, he could have dealt. If not for his mother's too early departure. Having no one left aside from her, he would have to stay with his disgusting stepfather and that, he could not bear. Still, being a homeless child was something that may alert the authorities, they could return him to Gabe, or would send him to a foster home. Being a homeless cat didn't interest many, especially not on a graveyard. Cats roaming the graveyard were barely spared a glance. So he stayed with his mother. He had no other place to be. He slept next to her headstone, watching over her in solitude.

Until his angel entered his life. The kind boy who talked to him and treated him like a human even though he was a cat. The boy with all this pain hidden behind his dark eyes. The boy who let him pick his own name and oh, what a brilliant co-incident that he seemed quite obsessed with mythology. Nico di Angelo. The one to care for Percy and spend time with him. And then a bad storm had hit and Percy hadn't been able to find shelter fast enough. He had been laying around in front of his mother's grave for days, feeling more and more miserable by the day. He was so weak, he couldn't even turn back human to see a doctor at this point. The last thing passing his mind had been that he would die before seeing his angel one last time.

All those things were running through his hazy mind as he slowly came to it again. The first thing he saw was Nico, smiling at him. This must be heaven for sure then, because there was his angel.

"Hey, Perce", whispered Nico tenderly, caressing Percy's cheek. "Sh, the doctor said you'd still be a little fuzzy when you wake up. He had to sedate you to check you. Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'll make sure you'll be fine. And look what I got you. Wait a minute."

Percy blinked blearily, trying to catch up with the babble coming from his human. The next moment, Nico stood in front of him, holding a dark-blue collar with a tag reading _PERSEUS_ and a small silver bell below it. Percy blinked again, rather confused. Then Nico fastened the collar around Percy's neck. Blinking once more, Percy looked around in even more confusion. This wasn't the graveyard. This was a bedroom and he was laying on a large, blue satin-pillow in the center of a large bed. Wait, what? Where was he? What was he doing here? What was happening here?

"Niccoló Antonio di Angelo!"

Both Percy and Nico jumped at the rumbling, irritated voice. The next moment, Percy found himself pressed against Nico's chest like the human was trying to protect him. A scary, tall man who looked a lot like Nico stood in the door, glaring disapprovingly at Nico.

"Yes, father?", asked Nico, caressing Percy's side soothingly.

"Thanatos just told me that you brought an _animal_ into the house. Without consulting with me first. What in the world are you thinking? This is a _family_ and such matters concern us all", chided Nico's father with a glare. "If you want a pet, you could have asked me and we could have found you a purebred of sorts, whatever kind you wished for. You can't just pick up alley-cats."

"He's not an alley-cat!", spat Nico angered, holding even tighter onto Percy. "He's my best friend! He's the only one who listens to me and has time for me when you're too busy working!"

Nico's father flinched and Percy tilted his head confused. Why were they fighting? Percy could see the same sadness in the man's eyes as he had seen in Nico's. Jumping off Nico's arms – under the boy's protest – he walked over to the adult and pushed his head soothingly against his legs, purring softly. He meowed in a sweet way as he looked up at the man with large, innocent eyes.

"Cheating little creature", grunted the man irritated. "Stop it. Stop looking at me like that. Stop."

Percy meowed again, a soft sound as he leaned up against the man's leg, bumping his head against the man's knee now that he was higher. The adult gave a long-suffering sigh and leaned down to grab Percy and hold him up so they were on eye-level. He kept glaring at the cat.

"If you leave your... excrements _anywhere_ , I will personally kick you out. If you try your claws on my furniture, you will find yourself on the streets again. Actually, stay away from the furniture at all. And don't you dare steal any of my food. Cat-food for cats. And don't expect... _toys_. I don't need to stumble over plush-mice every two steps, you little fiend."

"Does... that mean he can stay?", asked Nico hopefully.

"If he keeps to those conditions", grunted his father and placed the cat back on the pillow.

Percy meowed and licked the man's hand.

/break\

A week later, Percy found himself curled together on his TARDIS scratching post. _Doctor Who_ was a fascinating thing. Nico had been watching the first two series already with him. Jumping down from the post, he pushed a blue mouse out of the way and sniffed a purple ball before making his way out of Nico's room. He followed the rich scent in the air to Hades' study.

"Meow?"

"What do you want, you little fiend?", asked the lawyer irritated, biting into his salmon-sandwich.

"Meow!", declared Percy and licked his lips.

Hades rolled his eyes and patted the spot next to him on the couch. Licking his lips once more, Percy rested his paws on Hades' thighs. The man looked around in paranoia before picking a piece of salmon out of his sandwich and offering it to the tomcat.

"Eat fast. If someone would see me like this, my reputation would be ruined", hissed Hades.

Percy just purred in reply and devoured the salmon. Nico was lovely and now he knew where the boy got it from. For all his cold exterior, Hades had quite the soft heart too, at least for his family. And over the past days, he had noticed that to Nico, Percy was family. But everyone was really nice to Percy. Bianca fed him ham occasionally and Hazel liked to spoil him with toys, Thanatos often played with him when the tall, silent boy thought no one could see and Persephone liked to brush Percy's fur when the family sat together in the evenings. Percy wasn't sure if Nico, Bianca and Hazel were aware of the fact that the owner of the house and the housekeeper were secretly sneaking around. Hades had confided in Percy – because cats couldn't tell secrets and the man, just like his son, needed someone he could talk to – that he was very much in love with Persephone for all the woman had done for him and his children since his wife had died. But it had only been fifteen months since Maria di Angelo's funeral and Hades feared what the children would think. Percy didn't see a problem. If Hades and Persephone were in love, that was good, right? And Persephone was already doing what a mother did for Bianca and Nico. She cooked for them, chided them when they did wrong, tended to them when they were sick or injured, listened to their problems and watched over them. It was very confusing for the young Cat Demon.

"Percy? Percy, where are you?", called Bianca out, making that funny noise with her tongue.

"Kitty-kitty-kitty!", called Hazel right after Bianca.

"Eat faster", urged Hades on, pushing Percy a little to encourage him to leave the couch.

Percy leaned up to get another piece of salmon before he left the room. Hades didn't want anyone to find out that the stern head of the household was actually the one to spoil him the most, after Nico. Meowing softly, Percy gracefully made his way to the voices of the girls.

"Ah, there's the kitten", grinned Hazel and picked him up. "Nico's been looking for you."

Bianca offered him a tender smile and he knew how to read it. He hadn't been with the family long, but he had done what she had tried for months now. He was luring Nico out of his room. Scratching the door and meowing demandingly until Nico opened, then walking confidently into the living room, leaving Nico no other option than to follow him. So Nico participated in family nights again and ate all meals in the dining room with the rest of the family, not alone in his room anymore.

"Percy! There you are!", exclaimed Nico with a scolding look as he walked over to them. "I was everywhere. Where in the world do you disappear to, mh? Little rascal. Come here."

Grinning to himself, Percy jumped from Hazel's arms into Nico's. Nico clicked the leash onto Percy's collar. He didn't want to put Percy in a box and he firmly believed that Percy would stay by foot. Percy grinned. He liked his leash, it ensured that his human couldn't run away from him.

" _Where are we going?_ ", asked Percy, though all Nico and the others heard was a low. "Meow?"

"It's time for your check-up, my precious", grinned Nico, kissing Percy's cheek.

Percy curled closer to Nico and let the Italian carry him out of the house, followed by Bianca, Hazel and Thanatos. It was nice that they all seemed to like him that much. For the first time, Percy felt like he was actually part of a proper family. Inside the limo, Percy got comfortable on Nico's lap and took a nap there until they reached the vet. Percy disliked the notion of going to the vet, but the blonde man had taken good care of him last time and he really felt better.

"Hello again. How is your little friend?"

Percy blinked confused as he was faced by a smiling blonde boy. The blonde started petting Percy's head and continued talking to Nico. Oh, this was nice. So Nico did have human friends after all. The way Bianca had told him, Nico didn't have any human friends, something that didn't sit right with Percy, something he had planned on changing as soon as he was alright again.

/break\

Will and Nico exchanged numbers and over the next couple weeks, they occasionally texted. Mostly it was Will asking how Percy was doing. But then Hades and Persephone came out to their children, admitting to being in a relationship. The second one who Nico told, after Percy, was Will. Sitting on the windowsill, with Percy on his lap, Nico glared at his cellphone while texting.

"Meow!", growled Percy, sounding rather irritated as he nudged Nico.

"What? I have every _right_ to be angry. He's trying to replace mamma!", huffed Nico, glaring at his cat. "Hey! Don't roll those pretty eyes of yours at me like that, mister! You don't know anything."

Percy heaved a long-suffering sigh and turned together on Nico's lap. " _Drama queen_."

Percy napped for a little while, deciding to give Nico the time to cool off. Though when he woke up again, Nico was staring at his cellphone with a horrified expression. Percy frowned and nudged him so he could take a peak at whatever had mortified his precious human so much.

" _What's wrong, Nick?_ ", asked Percy concerned, licking Nico's cheek.

"Will... asked me to hang out...", muttered Nico confused. "Said if this whole thing with my father angers me so much, I should get out of the house and do something to take my mind off of things."

Percy nodded in agreement and jumped off Nico's lap. He returned with Nico's shoes. The Italian glared at him as though he had just betrayed his human's trust. Percy growled lowly in reply.

"I'm not going to hang out. That's such bullshit", huffed Nico stubbornly.

" _Yeah, you will_ ", snorted Percy and walked to Nico, grabbing his pants with his teeth and tugging.

"Urgh. You're worse than Bia", muttered Nico and stood unwillingly. "Okay, okay. But if I have to go, you _so_ will come with me too, you hear me? What? Don't give me that look."

/break\

Will was grinning brightly as he sat on a bench in the park, together with his two friends Cecil and Lou. He had asked Nico to come and join them, because the Italian sounded pretty down. If he was being honest, he hadn't expected for Nico to agree. Nico didn't strike him as the social type.

"Is that guy carrying a cat on his shoulder?", asked Cecil stunned as he nudged Will.

Will blinked a couple of times and had to laugh when he saw Nico, looking gloomy and irritated, with a more than pleased Percy on his shoulder. "Yeah. That's Nico, his cat's name is Percy and they're basically inseparable, so... don't insult the cat, guys."

"Man, do you ever hang out with normal people?", inquired Lou amused.

"Well, aren't you two proof enough that I don't?", grinned Will, jumping off the bench. "Nico!"

"Hey", grunted Nico, ducking his head.

"I'm glad you could make it", said Will, all smiles and happiness. "Nico, those are my friends Cecil and Lou. Guys, those are Nico and Percy. So... how about we go and get some ice-cream?"

"Meow!", exclaimed Percy, sounding more than giddy.

"The _humans_ are getting ice-cream", said Lou with a teasing grin, poking the cat's nose.

She laughed when the cat crossed his eyes to stare at her finger. Nico didn't like that. He was very possessive of Percy and somehow he didn't like the idea of others cuddling his Percy. After all, what if Percy decided to just follow another human home, one he liked better?

"Percy likes vanilla ice-cream", grunted Nico, raising one eyebrow.

"Your... cat... eats ice-cream?", asked Cecil and laughed. "You really are weird. That's cool."

Nico blinked confused as the other boy clapped him on the shoulder. The next moment and he was being steered toward an ice-cream parlor. And within a few minutes, he was in the middle of a debate on X-Men versus Avengers between Lou and Cecil. After an hour of ice-cream and nerd-talk, Nico had completely forgotten about his father's bitter betrayal.

/break\

Percy was an angel send from their mother to keep watch over Nico, that was what Bianca firmly believed. The cat hadn't just brought Nico back into their family, he had also somehow found Nico friends. Nico regularly left to hang out with Will, Cecil, Lou and the newest additions to their little group – Reyna and Jason. Apparently Cecil was a skaterboy and Nico had taken an interest in that too, what was where they met Reyna and Jason for the first time. Reyna was his best human friend by now. The girl understood him to a degree he had never seen before. Jason was like a lost puppy, who followed Reyna around and who also followed Nico around now.

Percy also pushed Nico into spending more time with their new family. The cat forced Nico to spend bonding time with Persephone, because he stubbornly decided to curl together on her lap during family movie night, or he would stray into her garden. Persephone would talk to him, try to explain things, but only when Nico was fourteen and Persephone and Hades got married did he actually listen. Not so much to Persephone, but more so to Percy. The day of the wedding, the tomcat ran away, fast enough so Nico couldn't catch up, but slow enough so Nico could follow.

For the first time since Nico had brought Percy home did Nico find himself back in the graveyard. He felt a pang of guilt when Percy came to a halt in front of Maria di Angelo's grave. All this time and he hadn't visited the grave. Had tried to move on, to stop clinging onto the pain. Tried spending more time with his sister and father, thanks to Percy, tried to make friends like his mother always wanted him to, thanks to Percy. He had avoided going back here and clinging onto the small, frail child he had been on his mother's funeral. Percy meowed stubbornly, glaring at him.

"You're right", admitted Nico, voice rough. "I... I mean, I'm not forgetting her, _never_ forgetting her, I think about her every day, but I've... moved on... And... And if I do, then... papà has a right to move on too... I can't forbid him to do what I'm doing too, huh?" Percy nodded pleased and circled Nico's legs. The Italian sighed and picked Percy up. "Come, we're late for the wedding."

/break\

Persephone was biting her lips hard, so hard she was nearly drawing blood. Bianca and Hazel, her bridesmaids, had already left the room. Thanatos was with Hades, as a sign of respect, the lawyer had asked the teenager to be his best man. Nico however, he hadn't shown his face all day. She knew he hated the idea of her replacing his mother. She even understood that fear. Everyone grew up on fairy tales of evil stepmothers and she herself had lived that life. Her father had been married to a horrible woman who had always treated Persephone like the bastard-child she was. It was why she had promised herself to never stoop that low. Besides, she had been the governess of the children before she had become their father's lover. She cared deeply for both Bianca and Nico.

A knocking on the door interrupted her thoughts and she turned around a little. Was she late to her own wedding now? Well, thinking won't help her any longer, she supposed, so she stood up.

"Come in", called Persephone out.

"We should probably be going before papà thinks you changed your mind."

She blinked surprised and stared at the boy in the tux. "N—Nico...?"

"Well... uh... you asked me to bring you to the altar, didn't you?", grunted Nico and shifted awkwardly. "I mean, if you... still want. I know I was awful to you, even after everything you've done for us after mamma passed away. It's just... she was my mother..."

"I understand", whispered Persephone with a sad smile.

And she did. The reason her own father wasn't here because she had never forgiven him for marrying that awful woman. That was why she had initially asked Nico to bring her to the altar, in a way to repay what Hades was trying to do by making Thanatos his best man. She had considered that effort in vain though, especially when he hadn't shown up in the morning.

"So... as long as you don't expect me to call you mom, we should get going", offered Nico.

He offered her his arm, but didn't dare looking at her. He'd understand if she changed her mind after what a brat he had been those past weeks. Percy meowed in agreement as though he had heard Nico's thoughts. That cat was such a damn little traitor. Nico glared at the grinning cat.

"Thank you", whispered Persephone barely audible as she took the offered arm.

/break\

"I'm glad we're siblings now."

Nico looked up, a little surprised. Hades and Persephone were on their honeymoon, so Bianca and Thanatos were responsible for the house at the moment. Sure, Bianca was seventeen, but still. She did not need that ego-boost. So Nico and Hazel had fled the house to meet up in the park with their friends. It turned out that Hazel was actually friends with Jason and Reyna and a guy named Frank too, so for the past couple weeks, Nico had been hanging out with her too. And yet that statement somehow threw him off. The fifteen-years-old boy stared at her and blinked slowly.

"I... know it probably sounds weird", defended Hazel herself and averted her eyes. "I just... I like you, Nico. You and Bianca, you're both like siblings to me and I'm... glad we are now, officially."

After a short pause, Nico wrapped one arm around her shoulder. "So am I, sorellina."

A blush graced her cheeks as she smiled up at him, pure happiness dancing in her eyes. Percy meowed in agreement, reaching out to bump his head against Hazel's, now that they were so close. She laughed and reached out to ruffle his fur. The trio walked in companionable silence until they saw the Roman Legion run up to them. It was a silly, silly, _silly_ name, but that was what Jason, Reyna, Frank and Hazel called themselves in their group. Jason and Reyna were awesome and ever since they became a thing a few months ago, Nico kind of liked them even more. They just fit.

"Neeks! Haze!", called Jason from afar, waving his arms around.

"Don't be so childish, we'll be closer soon", chided Reyna, mildly embarrassed.

"Hazel!", exclaimed Frank as they neared, his whole face lighting up.

Reyna was the most beautiful girl – aside from Bianca – that Nico had ever seen. A Latina with black eyes and long, black hair that shone much like Percy's fur. Jason was that sunny-boy with electric blue eyes and all the air of a blonde Superman. At first, Nico hadn't liked him much because of that, but then he got to know Jason and his quite dorky attitude. And Frank was a broad Asian Canadian who still had some of his baby-fat left over. He was kind and Nico actually got along with him really well, because Frank too played Mythomagic. Sometimes the two of them would just sit down and play a game while the others skated in the half-pipe, doing their little tricks like trained dogs, as Nico liked to call it. Not with malice, but more with fond exasperation.

Frank also happened to be Hazel's boyfriend of three weeks. So far, Nico had liked that. He liked Frank and he was fond of Hazel, so he had nothing against their relationship. Things changed.

"Frank", said Nico with a certain authoritative air that no fifteen-years-old should hold.

"Uh... hey, Nico", acknowledged Frank as he got a kiss on the cheek from Hazel, a confused expression on his face as he saw the look on Nico's face. "Something... wrong, man?"

"Well, you know Hazel's mother and my father got married last week, right?", chimed Nico while he received a _very_ tight bro-hug from Jason (that clingy bastard). "That makes me Hazel's big brother. And I don't know how Thany handled things, but..."

"Oh, the big-brother-speech", snickered Jason delighted.

"If you hurt her, I will make you suffer", continued Nico, trying to ignore Jason.

"Stop trying to be scary, Ghost King", chided Reyna, using her nickname for him.

"Shush", huffed Nico irritated, glaring at the couple. "Both of you, stop trying to cut off my dangerous vibes. Now, Zhang, I hope I make myself clear. Don't hurt my little sister, or you will not just suffer my wrath but the wrath of my loyal and dangerous panther."

Percy quirked his lips to bare his fangs, feeling like he should entertain Nico. He growled the deepest growl he could muster and gave the fiercest glare. It had even Reyna and Jason taking a step back. He wasn't a small, hungered kitten anymore. He was tall enough to reach Nico's knees when standing and he could easily intimidate humans he didn't want near his Nico.

"O—Okay, yeah, message received", nodded Frank timidly, backing off some.

"Good", grinned Nico pleased, petting Percy's head in a praising manner.

Percy meowed, equally pleased because he cared quite deeply for Hazel too. While his human was engaging in conversation with his friends, Percy decided to jump off Nico's shoulder and lead the way. He knew it pretty well by now. He was also aware that Nico's friends would it incredibly funny that Percy was so 'well-trained'. If someone in their relationship was well-trained, it surely was Nico. That boy did _everything_ Percy wanted and Percy enjoyed it very much.

" _Percy! Percy, Percy, Percy! Oh, I thought the shelter took you away! I was so worried!_ "

Percy jumped at the fast-talking and yelping. The next moment, he was jumped by a puppy roughly half his size. A snickerdoodle with black curly fur and the most loyal almond eyes possible. The puppy yelped again and started licking Percy's face. Percy wiggled his nose and tried to push the eager puppy off himself. Not that he had to, because the next moment, Nico had him picked up and cradled to his chest, glaring viciously at the puppy.

"What do you think you're doing with my Percy?", asked Nico irritated.

Percy grinned largely at that. He loved when Nico was protective of him and sure, the situation may have looked to a human as though the dog had attacked the cat, but this was not the case. Percy had met doves more vicious than Leo. Wiggling free, Percy jumped down to circle Leo and bump heads with the puppy. Leo was his oldest friend. A street dog. They used to cross paths often when Percy had still been living on the streets. Purring softly, Percy licked Leo's cheek.

"I think that's a friend of Percy's", commented Reyna amused.

"What? No", grunted Nico and made a face. "My Percy isn't friends with... mutts."

"Hey!", chided Hazel as Nico removed Percy once again from the dog. "That's not a mutt! And he surely isn't dangerous. Just look at that face. This is the cutest thing _ever_."

She bend down and picked Leo up. Percy got more comfortable in his human's arms and watched with cautious eyes. He could see the panic building up in Leo's eyes. He had no good experiences with humans and if Hazel would mistreat him – regardless of how much Percy knew she wouldn't – he'd give her a piece of his claws for it. Leo was wonderful and cute and sure, he was hyperactive, but he was a _puppy_. It was like in the description, so he didn't get why people got annoyed when their puppy was hyperactive. You got a puppy, dude, what were you expecting?

" _S—She picked me up, Percy! Why did she pick me up?!_ ", asked Leo panicked, staring pleadingly at Percy. " _Is she gonna throw me?! P—Percy, help me! P—Please!_ "

Like he said; bad experiences with humans. But all Hazel did was whirl around with the puppy in her arms, laughing softly as she stared at his adorably confused face. And then she pressed him against her chest, cradling him in a similarly protective manner as Nico did with Percy.

"You're the cutest, fluffiest, most adorable little thing ever", cooed Hazel and scratched his head.

Nico watched in horror as Hazel just continued cuddling the little monster. He was not a dog-person, as could be seen by the gorgeous piece of perfection in his arms. Cats were so superior.

"...You're going to keep it, aren't you?", asked Nico mortified.

Hazel frowned and lifted the dog up to take a closer look. "Him. And yes, I will. If they allowed you to take in a stray, they surely will allow it to me too. I'm way cuter than you. And look at the poor thing, he looks like he hasn't eaten in weeks. Frank, come, we need to go buy dog-food."

Frank frowned confused and looked between the new-found siblings, torn between that awesome game Nico had promised because he had bought a new deck of cards, or going with his girlfriend.

"Uhm... I'll see you later, guys?", offered Frank with a defeated look.

"Man, that guy is whipped", snickered Jason as the remaining three looked after them.

"Yeah, like you're one to talk, Grace", snorted Nico and rolled his eyes.

" _Percy! She's kidnapping me! Help me!_ ", called Leo out, sounding desperate.

" _She's not kid... well, she actually kinda is kidnapping you. Stop fussing. She's nice_ ", called Percy back, grinning to himself. " _She called you adorable. Trust me, she won't hurt you, Leo. Be nice._ "

He yelped as he was lifted off Nico's chest and held right in front of Nico's face. "Why are you friends with a dog? You know it is totally your fault if we get fleas in the house now, right? You could have at least pretended, for my sake, that it's a vile and vicious creature, couldn't you?"

Percy grinned broadly and shook his head. Reyna laughed and patted him between the ears.

"That cat is more intelligent than the two of you combined", stated Reyna, looking at the boys.

And that was why Percy loved Reyna. He purred and licked her hand in gratitude.

/break\

" _Percy! Percy! Percy! Look, look, look!_ "

Percy, who had just taken a blissfully peaceful nap on his favorite spot – Nico's chest while the Italian read some Deadpool comics – growled slightly as he lifted his head. The growl subsided when he saw just how excited Leo looked as he ran into Nico's room, proudly puffing his little chest out. There was a red collar around his neck, with a golden tag. Chuckling to himself, Percy jumped off Nico's chest – under the Italian's loud and irritated protest – and went to inspect it.

" _See. I told you Hazel would not hurt you. Oh. They even got your name right..._ "

Percy blinked curiously as he nudged the tag. Leo whined in agreement, tail whipping around wildly to show his excitement. He jumped up and down, yelping happily as he circled Percy.

" _They bought me a collar and food and toys and then they brought me to a vet and got me checked and chipped and then they brought me to a scary, annoyed man who said I could only stay if I'm housebroken and if he found anything weird, he'd throw me out and then Master went to help Mistress set the beds they bought for me and the angry man fed me a sausage... I don't understand that one, but my new Master and my new Mistress are very nice_!"

Percy took a deep breath as he tried to follow. He had forgotten just how fast and excited Leo could talk. Grinning softly, he pushed his head against Leo's, licking his cheek. Leo was still smiling.

" _So... how come they got your name right?_ ", inquired Percy and laid down on the ground.

" _Dunno. Mistress said I look like a lion cub because of my fluffy fur around my neck_ ", answered Leo and started hopping around the room, sniffing everything. " _So this is where you've been all this time? Really nice. I don't like the human you chose, but oh well..._ "

" _My human is wonderful_ ", growled Percy dangerous, showing his fangs to his friend. " _He's just very protective of me. So, since he doesn't know you, he thinks you're a threat. Come on now, I'll show you around the house and then you can meet the other humans, mh?_ "

Leo yelped in agreement and hopped after Percy. Nico watched them ridiculed, shaking his head.

/break\

"I love your demon cat."

Percy purred in agreement and rolled onto his back, baring his belly. The witch-boy was petting him and feeding him bacon. Not long after Leo had joined their household, Nico had started to hang out with someone else. He was mainly spending his time with Will, Cecil and Lou. But by now Lou's older brother Alabaster and his boyfriend Ethan had joined the group. Ethan was a little older than Nico, closer in age to Bianca really, while Alabaster was in Nico's class. Which was how the Italian had met Alabaster. Noticing the name Torrington had made him curious and soon it was discovered that Alabaster Camille Torrington and Lou Ellen Torrington were in fact siblings. And with that, Nico had found his first friend in high school. He hung out with Will and Ethan during his lunch breaks, because both attended the same school as him. Will was, sadly enough, in a different class. Cecil and Lou would only join high school next year and Reyna, Jason, Frank and Hazel were going to another school. So it was those four, growing closer to each other.

And Percy didn't particularly mind. Ethan had a sick sense of humor and Alabaster could at times be quite the bastard. But Percy was sure Alabaster was a witch-boy and the brunette with the freckles seemed rather adamant that Percy was a 'demon cat' (oh, if he only knew how right he was).

"You still can't keep him. He's my demon cat", growled Nico annoyed.

He was leaning against the bark of a tree in the school's yard. Of course Percy had come, it was his human's lunch break. Which was why Alabaster had pointed out that he was a demon cat, because he was always on time, waiting for the four boys at their favorite spot. He'd never miss a chance to spend time with his human. Arching his back some more, Percy cast a glance at his Nico.

"He is, in any case, our mascot", stated Ethan calmly to pacify them both.

Percy growled slightly, mood damped as he saw that Will had his head resting in Nico's lap while taking a nap. Meeting Alabaster and his boyfriend Ethan had opened a gay-teway to a whole, new world. Not soon after, Nico started contemplating his sexuality, only confiding in Percy so far. About how he had never really thought about it, never wondered why Jason and Reyna were so happily together and Frank and Hazel were such a pretty couple while he himself had never really spared a girl a second glance. At sixteen, he thought, he should have _some_ interest. Only when he actually met two gay boys himself, he started to even take this into consideration. And since then, he had spend an awful lot of time thinking about possibilities, talking to Percy about them. And since then, Percy had grown awfully irritated whenever Will was too close to Nico.

/break\

Moaning and panting woke Percy up. Growling irritated, he at first thought he had accidentally fallen asleep in Hades' study again and Persephone had sneaked in for another one of their short-lived matings. But he was still in Nico's room. And if he recalled things correctly, Thanatos was at college, Bianca was out with her archery club, Hazel was on a date with Frank, Persephone was groceries shopping and Hades was at work. Percy grimaced. Nico wouldn't sneak someone here while everyone was gone, would he? Percy frowned confused when he saw that Nico was alone. Pants and boxers pooling around his ankles, laptop sitting on a thick pillow next to him. Tilting his head curiously, Percy patted closer without making a sound. Oh, Nico apparently discovered the wonders of porn. How interesting. Jumping up onto the headboard, Percy got a better view.

There were two young men kissing on the video, both naked. Percy's eyes flickered over to Nico. Nimble, long fingers were wrapped around a hard and quite impressive member, stroking it. Soft panting left Nico's lips, pupils blown with lust. A quite enchanting picture indeed.

"W—What are they... oh, fuck...", groaned Nico surprised, eyes wide as he stared at the screen.

With the faintest whimper did Nico come into his own hand. Percy's eyes instantly found the screen again to see whatever had caused his human to reach his orgasm so fast. Ah. The taller one of the men had the smaller one bend over his lap, hands tied behind his back as he got spanked. If Percy would be human, he would be blushing quite furiously right now. Without his consent, he started purring pleased. So Nico wasn't the only one who felt spoken to with this porn.

"Jesus fucking Christ, Percy! Don't give me a heart-attack", yelped Nico as he whirled around.

Glaring at the cat, he hastily grabbed some tissues to clean himself. Percy meowed innocently and tilted his head before jumping down onto the keyboard, 'accidentally' pressing the pause-key. The frame froze just as the taller one had lifted his hand high for another slap, the angle showing a rather thick vibrator stuffed into the already red-spanked ass. Percy stared inquisitively at Nico.

"Don't judge", muttered Nico with an upset glare. "I just... I figured all the talking in the world won't help me figure out who I am and what I like, so I'd give it a try. Boy and girl porn is seriously disgusting. I mean, have you seen a human vagina before? No, don't answer that, of course you haven't, you're a cat. Anyway, they're so... weird... and creepy. Dicks however are... ah, far more... uh... aesthetically appealing? I don't fucking know. And... I have no idea what this right there is, really. But somehow this... wow... And I don't understand. I mean, violence against a partner is really not, there's nothing okay with that, but the way that dude's squirming on his lover's lap, this... power the other must have over him. Not, uh, like because of the violence, but because the other one has willingly given in to him, had chosen to give the other that kind of power."

Percy had to hold onto himself not to burst into laughter. Nico's embarrassed rambling was just one of the most adorable things he knew. So, apparently Nico was gay. Since that was settled, he seemed to have to settle with what he had just discovered watching this porn. Percy couldn't wait for all the rambling this would ensue. And all the awkward internet-searches.

/break\

"...I need a boyfriend."

And that was probably the most terrifying thing Percy had ever heard Nico say. His head snapped up and his eyes dialed. So maybe Nico had spend a concerning amount of time jerking off to gay porn and researching what he had found out to be called BDSM on wikipedia, but that was absolutely no reason to be looking for a boyfriend! Nico didn't need a boyfriend! Percy hissed.

"Woah, okay", grunted Nico, blinking slowly. "Not a fan, huh? Well, jerking off is only that much fun, you know. I just... I'd like to know what it'd feel like with a partner... I can't even begin to imagine how it must feel to come inside of someone, I mean, that must be like... so much tighter than I could ever choke my cock, right? Well, how should you know... And I mean, all the other stuff I've read up on and seen. Especially the spanking. I really wanna know what it feels like to have someone who'd trust me so much to let me do that to him... I mean, woah..."

Percy growled to himself and turned his back on Nico. Stupid human. Percy would totally let him do everything to him! Whatever Nico wanted, as long as Nico would stay his. It may be a bit of a problem that Percy was a cat, but that was only because he had no idea how to turn back anymore. It had been so many years since he had last been in his hybrid-form, he doubted he could do it.

So from there on out, Percy needed to keep an extra-open eye on Nico, because he didn't want _his_ Nico to get any funny ideas, like mating with someone else!

/break\

" _Percy? Are you... uh... alright? I'd come closer, but I'm kinda afraid you'll claw my eyes out._ "

Percy blinked and stopped his pacing. Today, Nico had lied to his parents. He had told them he'd spend the night at Alabaster's to work on a school project while in reality, he had asked Ethan and Alabaster if they'd take him with them to a gay bar. For rich kids like them, fake IDs weren't exactly an issue and apparently Ethan and Alabaster knew a bar where, for the right amount of money, they'd even overlook the fact that none of them looked off-age yet. They were only sixteen and seventeen, after all. The worst part of this however was that Will was with them. Will. So, Nico wasn't the only one who had started questioning his sexuality after meeting their resident gay couple. That was just great and made Percy even more agitated whenever Will was close to Nico.

" _I'm fine_ ", growled Percy and started pacing again.

" _You... really don't look fine_ ", pointed Leo out and approached slowly, head tilted.

" _Stupid, cute puppy, stop looking at me like that. I'm currently angry and I want to be angry, so no distracting me with your cuteness_ ", hissed Percy and turned his back on those puppy-eyes.

" _Why are you angry, Percy?_ ", asked Leo and crawled over to him.

He curled together next to Percy and started licking Percy's face. " _Because Nico went out to a gay bar with Will. And I—I know how Will looks at Nico! I. Don't. Like. It._ "

" _So... let's follow them?_ ", suggested Leo innocently.

" _Oh, you brilliant little puppy, you!_ ", exclaimed Percy eagerly and jumped up.

So the two made their way. It wasn't hard to track Nico's scent. Not for Percy. He would find Nico everywhere. Since sneaking into the bar was quite impossible for the two animals, they stayed outside. After a while, the four boys came stumbling out, laughing loudly. Percy growled as he saw that Will had one arm around Nico's shoulders, using the Italian for support. The two animals followed slowly as the boys went to a nearby park and got comfortable there. Other teenagers around their age were there too, with alcohol they must have stolen from their parents or paid adults to buy. When Percy next turned to see after Leo, he found the puppy gone. Frowning frustrated, he went to track his friend. Leo was sitting on a boy's lap, being patted.

" _Leo! Seriously, man?_ ", hissed Percy annoyed.

" _This is Jake! He used to feed me and pat me, but he never took me home because his dad doesn't like dogs_ ", replied Leo happily, tail wagging. " _He's a nice human. I like him and his sister Nyssa._ "

"...A dog who's friends with a cat?", commented Jake curiously as he saw Percy and Leo apparently holding a conversation. "Okay, sure. Man, I should really stop drinking, shouldn't I?"

" _Yes. You're a minor_ ", agreed Percy with a deadpan.

Nonetheless, he jumped up to sit next to the human on the bench. It had a perfect view on Alabaster, Ethan, Nico and Will. He hated the way Nico and Will kept staring at each other, like they were contemplating, without noticing the other was thinking the same. It was irritating. Jake started caressing Percy's back, causing him to purr and relax a little. Okay, Jake was alright.

"See that blonde over there?", mumbled Jake and took a sip from his beer-bottle.

" _How could I not? He's all over my Nico_ ", huffed Percy displeased, rolling onto his back.

"I met him when I was working at the animal clinic of his dad's during the summer", sighed Jake, sounding all the part of a lovesick puppy. "He's like the most gorgeous guy I've ever seen and his smile lights up the whole room and he's like so sweet and cute when he talks to the animals to keep them calm while their owners aren't present. And then I met him again in school and he's so, so beautiful... I've been like... staring at him all summer long, but I didn't dare to talk to him, because what if he's not gay and he'd never talk to me again? And now I see him leaving that gay bar, together with his... his... his _boyfriend_. That olive-skinned Adonis doesn't deserve him."

" _Olive-skinned Adonis? Mh, I like that_ ", stated Percy thoughtful, turning back on his belly. " _Oh, Leo. I have the most brilliant idea ever. We'll get your friend Jake here a boyfriend._ "

" _...You just want to prevent Will from making a move on Nico_ ", pointed Leo out.

Percy just grinned widely at Leo like a cat who just ate a delicious canary.

/break\

Will was rather confused about what he was feeling, if he was being honest. He had always had this nagging suspicion that he was different from others. And then he met Lou's big brother Alabaster, who was very open about his sexuality and his relationship with Ethan. Seeing them together made him surer about himself, but still feel a little lost. How was he supposed to find a boyfriend? How did he know if someone was gay or not? He had seen his fair share of homophobes before too and heard the story of how Ethan lost his eye. What if he'd hit on a hot guy and they'd turn out to be homophobic? Will panicked at the sheer thought of it. Wasn't there a safe way?

And then Nico turned out to be tentatively gay too. He saw the same uncertainty he felt in Nico's eyes and somehow, it made Will feel more at ease. Three weeks ago, the four of them went to that bar and even it was a safer thing, knowing that others there were gay too, they were all older than them. After all, Will and his friends were still in high school. And Will wasn't quite interested in being someone's jailbait. He had just wanted to go to that bar to _see_ for himself what it was like.

Still, he and Nico both had a good time. Nico was a great guy, his best friend and he was also gay.

A thought started to bloom in the back of his mind, that maybe Nico was safe, maybe he could try being in a relationship with Nico, experiencing what it could be like with someone he trusted.

"Meow!"

"Please tell me you didn't come to claw my eyes out", grunted Will and took a cautious step back. "Because lately, you really have been a demon cat toward me. Let the scratches heal before you give me a set of new ones, will you? What did I do to anger you anyway, Percy?"

And the cat rolled his eyes at him. Okay. Demon cat. Then Percy meowed again and started to circle Will's legs before running off. Will frowned confused. Percy was acting weird. Well, more weird than normal and that was saying a lot considering what this cat regularly did. Since Percy was Nico's most precious possession, Will decided it would be best to just follow him to make sure the cat didn't get into trouble. He ran after Percy until he found himself in the middle of the park, surrounded by flower fields and trees. Of course Percy decided to climb a tree. Cats.

"Oh come on. It's like you're giving me a hard time on purpose!", groaned Will annoyed.

He started jumping up and down, trying to reach the branch where Percy was sitting on. But Percy was just grinning down at him like the damn Cheshire cat. Growling to himself, Will glared up at the little fiend. Until loud, happy barking and calls reached his ears. When he turned around, that little fluffy puppy of Hazel's came running up to him, closely followed by Jake. The faintest blush graced Will's features as he saw Jake in a tight, sweat-soaked shirt and sweatpants, apparently on his Saturday-morning-run. Oh yes, this picture of a guy was at fault for Will's contemplations to begin with. But a mechanic like Jake – he knew that aside from helping out at the clinic, he mainly worked in his father's car shop – certainly wasn't gay. Working on cars was a straight thing, wasn't it? Will knew he had two left hands when it came to such things.

"H—Hello, Jake", greeted Will softly, looking curious. "What are you doing with Leo?"

"Leo?", asked Jake confused. "How do you know Leo? Well, I've been playing with him for years. Recently met him again, apparently he now has owners, but for the past few weeks, he went with me to my morning runs too. He's a great companion, right, little buddy?"

Leo yelped in agreement and Will smiled amused. "He's Hazel's puppy. Uh, Hazel is Nico's sister. You know, I think you've met Nico at school before? The distinctively Italian guy."

"Yeah... Your boyfriend", grunted Jake and made a sour face.

"What?", asked Will very confused. "He's... He's not my boyfriend. He's my best friend. And the owner of that demon cat up there, which I'm trying to catch. Why? So bad if I was gay?"

"W—What? No!", exclaimed Jake hastily, lifting his hands up in surrender. "I just... uh..."

"Yeah?", urged Will on, hands on his hip, glare on his face.

Leo nodded toward Percy, giving him the okay-sign. Percy smirked wickedly and jumped down – right into Will's back. The blonde yelped as he fell forward and right into Jake's arms, face buried in Jake's rather impressive chest. Jake reacted on instincts, holding onto Will.

"Uff, damn demon cat", hissed Will, pushing up against Jake's chest, looking up at the taller boy.

"I really like you", blurted Jake out, the close proximity to the blonde short-circuiting his brain.

"Huh?", grunted Will, blinking doe-eyed.

"I really, really like you. That's why I don't like the idea of this guy being your boyfriend", admitted Jake, his face dark red. "B—Because I'd... I'd like to be your... uh... boyfriend..."

"Oh", whispered Will, eyes growing large and cheeks turning pink.

Percy raised his tail and nose and sauntered off with Leo right behind him. Mission complete.

/break\

Nico had a large grin as he was preparing dinner. Will had called and asked if he could come over. Today was the day. He was so going to ask his best friend out today. And sure, why not? They would both benefit from it. Would get a chance to try out kissing a guy, making out with a guy, going on dates, without having to fear to embarrass themselves. It was practical.

"Nico! Your friend is here", called Bianca out from the door.

When he turned around, Will entered the kitchen with a broad smile on his face. Nico blushed, despite himself. Will was good looking. Maybe not exactly Nico's type, because he was a total sunny-boy with the blonde hair and tanned skin. Nico had noticed (during various jerk-off-sessions) that he found the rebellious, dark-haired skaterboys far more appealing.

"Hey. Good to see you. I feel like I haven't seen much of you in the past week", grinned Nico.

"Y—Yeah... I've been... uh... busy...", replied Will and blushed furiously.

Nico frowned confused as he set the table. "With what?"

"Uhm... so... I think I have a... boyfriend?", offered Will, now a dark shade of red.

"W—What?", asked Nico, putting the plate down.

"Yeah, my reaction too", laughed the blonde and shook his head. "This boy, Jake, who had a summer job at my dad's clinic. Turns out he spend the whole summer drooling over me. He asked me out last week. We've been on... uhm... three dates so far. He's... really cute."

"Oh...", muttered Nico and his face fell.

The two sat down in silence. Percy entered the kitchen and climbed onto Nico's lap, purring loudly until he got some of the salmon from his human. Nico just stared over at Will with a troubled look.

"I... kinda know where the two of us were heading, so I wanted to tell you alone, without the others there", admitted Will and shifted some, blushing. "I mean, I think we are both aware that we were gravitating toward each other because, let's face it, it would have been convenient. I don't... like you like that. I like you like the best friend you are and I like spending time with you, but... being with you as boyfriends would have been practical because I think we are both the only single gay guys we know. And you're hot, that would so not have been a problem, but... there aren't really emotions. When Jake looks at me, I get that flutter in my stomach and I have to blush really hard when he smiles at me and I think that that's a feeling I deserve. And you too. You deserve a boyfriend who makes you feel special and who's not just the 'next best thing'."

Nico continued to stare at Will, but he nodded numbly.

/break\

Percy was a little worried about his human. Ever since Will had told him about Jake, Nico had been awfully silent. They had spend the rest of dinner in silence, or rather Nico had been silent while Will had been gushing about Jake. Then Will left and Nico made his way into his room, where he had been since then, laying on his bed and staring at the ceiling. Percy had an awful feeling in his belly. Had he done something bad? Had Nico feelings for Will after all?

"I'm an awful person", whispered Nico after a while.

"Meow?", grunted Percy confused and climbed onto Nico's chest.

"I would have trapped not just me but also Will in a convenient relationship. We're too young for that shit. We should like... fall head over heels and love with all our heart and get it broken just to fall in love again, like in all those awful rom-com movies my sisters love watching. Settling is something old people do when they're tired of adventure", mused Nico, caressing Percy tenderly. "Will is right. I do deserve someone who makes me feel special and who I'd talk about with that same sparkle in my eyes like he had when he talked about Jake today. I _want_ that too."

Percy meowed softly and curled together on himself. Nico was right and wrong at the same time. Percy was the awful person, because Nico did deserve that kind of love. Nico was never going to fall in love with Percy though, because Percy was just a cat. And even if Percy ever found the magic to turn back human, he had lied to Nico for entirely too long. There was no forgiving that.

/break\

Percy wasn't really sure if he wanted to be here right now. He liked Alabaster alright, but he didn't exactly approve of the brunette's try-outs with magic. Still, he was also not going to let Nico walk into the Torringtons' basement alone. Alabaster, Ethan, Lou, Cecil and Nico all wore black hoods, which looked awfully ridiculous and would have made Percy laugh if not for the fact that Alabaster wanted to summon a demon. As a half-demon himself, Percy took those things serious. Especially considering that the book Alabaster had was quite legitimate. Still, Percy could hardly make them stop, so he settled in a corner to observe. He was a half-demon, so he could communicate with whoever would come through that portal. Because the way they were setting things up, this actually looked like it would work. Percy's eyes darkened when a soft, blue mist started to raise from the floor. Oh, this was not good. This was actually working. Those morons were summoning a demon.

"Is... that supposed to happen?", asked Cecil, growing nervous.

"I... uh... guess so?", replied Alabaster, looking doubtful.

When the mist settled, there was a dark figure and all Percy could do was groan. Of all the demons they could have summoned, they had to summon his stupid, big half-brother?!

"How dare you call upon the mighty Triton!", barked the figure.

"It's a... cat... a talking... cat...", muttered Lou stunned, blinking a couple of times.

The cat was quite a lot taller than Percy, but he had the same black fur and the same sharp, sea-green eyes. Said eyes scanned the humans with a vicious glare, before settling on Percy. He stared.

"Not _you_ ", spat the cat, the fur on his back standing up as he hissed.

The five teens looked confused and turned to follow the cat's line of sight. Just to settle on an innocent looking Percy. Percy mewed and jumped off the shelf he had been sitting on.

" _Yeah. I'm just as pleased as you_ ", hissed Percy back, glaring at the taller one.

"So... you have no paw in this?", growled Triton, reluctant to believe that.

"Is... is that demon talking to your cat, Nico?", whispered Ethan in disbelief.

"Yes, I am talking to my... brother", spat Triton, straightening his back and glaring at the humans.

"I knew Percy was a demon cat!", exclaimed Alabaster, pointing at Percy.

"Percy?", repeated Triton and turned back to his brother, wiggling his nose in distaste. "That is how you honor the name our father gave you? By allowing those humans to call you... Percy?"

" _Oh, shut up, Triton_ ", huffed Percy and turned around, tail raised.

"Very mature, Perseus", grunted the taller cat, rolling his eyes.

Percy turned back around just to stick his tongue out at Triton. Triton heaved a long-suffering sigh and summoned the blue mist again. As it faded, there was a man, maybe in his early twenties, standing there. Black hair, a goatee rather similar to Tony Stark's beard, sea-green piercing eyes, tanned skin wrapped around the muscles of a swimmer. He wore some kind of blue toga with lots of silver jewelry adored with pearls and shells. And he had cat-ears and a cat-tail.

"What... the actual... fuck...", muttered Nico, blinking slowly.

He had always believed in magic, yes, but he never thought he'd actually _see_ it one day. The demon was intimidating as he loomed over them, arms crossed over his chest. Nico frowned and leaned down to gather Percy in his arms. He did not like the way this demon glared at Percy.

"Well, what do you humans want from me?", growled the demon irritated.

"Uh... So... how does that work?", asked Lou curiously. "I mean, do we have, like, three wishes free or something like that? Do you have to follow all our commands? What can you do?"

"I hate humans so much", sighed Triton irritated, massaging his temples. "I'm the prince of the mighty Cat Demon race and you want me to perform tricks?! I'm not a djinn! What kind of inferior beings are you associating with, Perseus? Wait until father hears of this."

" _They're all far better than you_ ", huffed Percy and stuck his tongue out at his half-brother.

"You little brat", growled Triton, baring his own fangs at Percy. "At least be man enough to turn human. It is ridiculous to have this conversation with a cat!"

" _I... don't know how to turn back..._ ", admitted Percy in a timid and embarrassed voice.

"Oh for the love of Lady Bastet", groaned Triton and threw his head back.

He made a dismissive movement with his hand, causing the humans to jump, not knowing what the demon would do to them. The blue mist gathered around Percy and the weight in Nico's arms grew heavier with the second until he had trouble holding it. Nico's heart sped up in panic. What was this demon doing to his precious Percy?! If he harmed the little kitten, not even hell would be able to protect that demon from Nico's wrath! No one hurt his little kitten!

"Oh for fuck's sake, warn a guy, Triton!", exclaimed Percy in a high-pitched voice.

He clung onto Nico's neck so he wouldn't fall. Oh gods, Nico. Percy's heart stopped for a second. Nico was going to know and Nico would hate him for lying for such a long time. Nico would be frightened because Percy was a demon and he'd throw Percy out and Percy would be on the streets again, all alone. Sea-green cat-eyes were as wide as possible as he stared up at Nico.

"W—What... What did you do to my kitten?", asked Nico stunned.

"Humans", groaned Triton exhausted and shook his head. "I simply turned him back into his natural form. As embarrassing as it is, but this inferior creature is my half-brother. I will never understand how the king of all Cat Demons and heir of Lady Bastet could scoop so low and lay with the low human who summoned him. It is pitiful and sickening."

"Stop talking trash about my mom, bastard!", warned Percy, baring his fangs at Triton.

"The bastard calling the legitimate son names?", laughed Triton tauntingly.

Nico shook his head, trying to understand. They had summoned a demon, okay. He wouldn't have done it if he hadn't hoped to be successful. So, this guy – Triton, he reminded himself – was a demon. Prince of Cat Demons. Neat. And... the half-brother of Nico's cat, who had just turned into a catboy. Same black hair and sea-green eyes as the demon standing in the summoning-area, just that the catboy in Nico's arms was younger and smaller, face less sharp, nose rounder and cuter, lips fuller and pinker, fur on the black ears and tail longer. Long limbs, a well-defined torso, an enchanting neckline, perky pink nipples and... oh. Very much naked catboy. Nico nearly dropped him in embarrassment, but he barely managed to stop himself. Couldn't hurt him.

"A—Are you... my Percy?", asked Nico softly, unsure.

The catboy's head snapped over from where he had been busy hissing at Triton. His eyes grew large and he nodded, nearly timidly. Not exactly something Nico would associate with his danger-loving, cheeky little kitten. But that look the catboy gave him right now, it was exactly the same as Percy used when he had been naughty and done something wrong. Those were Percy's eyes.

"Alabaster, Lou! Where are you two?!", called a sudden voice from upstairs.

The teens' eyes widened comically as they exchanged panicked looks. Triton heaved a sigh.

"Set me free. Let me go home and go to your mother", ordered the demon annoyed.

"Uh... we don't know... how?", admitted Cecil sheepishly. "I mean, this was a fun experiment. I didn't think we'd even manage. So... what do we do to set you free?"

"How should I know? I don't know what spell you used to summon me", growled Triton, ears flat against his skull. "I demand for you to find a way to send me back home, or I will skin you!"

"He can't hurt you", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "You summoned him. He's bound to your good will. Though, well, if you don't find a way to send him back, he _will_ find a way to make your lives living hells. Believe me, I know. He's such a sweet big brother."

"H—How do we explain to mom that we have two catboys in our basement?!", hissed Lou.

"Triton can turn us back into cats", offered Percy, still clinging onto Nico's neck.

"Well, that solves that. I'll take them home with me, you guys find some kind of way to undo the crazy! You're the witches. And now we should really get going before Hecate comes down here."

"I second Nico's idea", agreed Ethan, looking around tensely.

Triton stared at them with distaste, but he still snapped his fingers. In a puff of blue mist did both he and Percy turn back into black cats. The teens hastily shed the black hoods and hurried upstairs.

/break\

Percy was tense as he jumped onto Nico's bed. He knew the conversation that laid ahead of him was inevitable at this point. Nico closed the door, rather firmly. Triton had dumped them as soon as they reached the mansion, pleased by at the very least this. He had declared he'd roam his new territory and walked off. Now Percy was alone with Nico. The Italian was leaning against the door, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed, brows knitted.

"Can you turn into that... human-form from earlier? I think we need to talk", requested Nico.

Percy hadn't done it in years, but Triton changing him had send sparks through him, reminded his body of how the magic worked, what magic he needed. Closing his eyes, he tried to concentrate as hard as possible on that feeling, recreating it. He yelped as he fell onto his ass.

"Yeah, apparently I can", declared Percy and grinned sheepishly.

"I have a million questions!", declared Nico, eyes large as he stared at the utterly adorable catboy on his bed. "But, uh, first you really need to put on some clothes. This is... distracting..."

Percy brightened a little as Nico went to the closet to get sweatpants and a hoodie out for Percy. Distracting was good, right? He had seen how much Hazel distracted Frank, or how Persephone distracted Hades. That meant Nico found him appealing. And that was really good, right?

"So... questions?", chimed Percy while he fought with the hoodie.

"Have you, uh, always been like... well, this? I mean, what exactly are you?", asked Nico.

He cautiously approached the bed, circling it and taking a closer look at the cute catboy. Those large, sea-green eyes that Nico had never been able to deny anything anyway stared up at him.

"I'm a half-blood", replied Percy, head tilted in a quite cat-like manner. "My mother was... magically inclined. Not a witch. She summoned my father one summer and, well, they fell in love, mom got pregnant, the spell ended, dad went back to the netherworld. Mom occasionally summoned him so he could get to know me. But he has his own... family in the netherworld. Part of that family being Triton and his mother. So, yeah, I'm the bastard-son of the king of Cat Demons."

"Have you ever visited your father? Can you turn into something else, aside from a catboy and a cute kitten? Do you have any special powers? Why did you never tell me?", blurted Nico out.

"Woah. One at a time, dude", grunted Percy with a frown.

"Sorry", mumbled Nico embarrassed, ruffling his curls. "It's just not every day you learn that your _cat_ is a demon and can turn into... uh... a catboy? Right. Let's start with that. Catboy?"

"Cat Demons spend a lot of time in Egypt, following Lady Bastet", started Percy slowly. "Our race was very popular then and we were also _very_ popular in Japan. So yeah, catboys and catgirls are totally based on our race. Though I'm only a half-blood, that means I'm not as strong as a full-blooded demon and I can't ever visit the netherworld. So no, I've never visited my dad."

"So you're also limited to catboy and cat then?", inquired Nico curiously, sitting down on the bed.

"Yeah. Triton can also turn into a black panther – though that differs. There are families of panthers, lions, tigers, all also with the alternative of turning into a smaller, more 'handy' house-cat, yes", replied Percy, tilting his head. "And Cat Demons have powers over water. Mine is limited, Triton's is stronger than mine. Like I said, half-demon, huh."

"Why have you never told me?", asked Nico, his voice betraying the stern expression on his face. "I mean, you know I believe in those things – in magic and mythology. I would have... I mean, it would have totally blown my mind – does so at the moment, actually."

"My mom is Sally Jackson, was", whispered Percy softly, folding himself small.

"The grave you lived at...", murmured Nico in realization.

"Yes", nodded Percy. "When she died, she... left me alone with a stepfather, a... bad stepfather... There are humans who... He thought I was a freak of nature, a curse from god... I was... When mom died, I couldn't stay there, but I also didn't know where else I could go... So I stayed with my mother. My stepfather made me... afraid of humans, of human judgment... I didn't really trust you at first either, but with the time, the more often I saw you, the more I liked you... But at the point you took me home with you, when I started to really trust you, it had been years since I last shifted. I... forgot. I wanted to, for a while now, I _really_ wanted to. To talk to you and show you that I'm more than just your pet, but I had no idea how. And... maybe I was a tiny bit relieved to have that excuse, because deep down, I was still scared of your judgment, that you'd cast me out or hate me..."

"I could never hate you, Percy", stated Nico firmly, grasping Percy's chin. "You... lied to me, but you were still always there for me. You did really listen to me, didn't you? You were always there to comfort me, you never left me hanging. You're still my best friend, Percy."

"Okay", nodded Percy slowly, biting his lower lip.

"I mean, now we can actually _talk_!", exclaimed Nico, eyes sparkling eagerly. "You can answer me and give me actual advise and I can finally really get to know you more!"

Percy yelped slightly as he was hugged tightly by Nico. His heart fluttered intensely at being hugged like that. Blushing, he buried his face in Nico's neck. The Italian was right. They could finally get to know each other. Maybe, maybe Nico would like him. Like-like him. The way Percy had liked him for so many months now. This was his chance. A large grin split his face.

/break\

Triton's life was oh-so painful. Being summoned by useless teenagers was already embarrassing enough, but now he had to live with his little half-brother. Had been forced to do so for three agonizing weeks now. Granted, the annoying little half-brother was not as irritating as Triton had first thought. The more time he was forced to spend with Perseus, the more of himself he saw in the curious kitten. Not that Triton would _ever_ admit that aloud to Perseus. Disturbed by this weird kind of attachment he felt toward the half-blood, he tried to spend as little time with Perseus as possible.

"Gorgeous? Where are you, gorgeous?"

Triton shuddered at the deep voice and rolled onto his side. "Meow."

A deep chuckle followed and the dark-skinned man rounded the corner. Golden eyes, black, shoulder-long hair, strong, muscular arms and torso. A specimen fit to be a Raven Demon, bringer of death, not some low human. Licking his lips, Triton pawed the air. He had discovered this human treasure on his first tour through the house. It had been very humiliating when Perseus' human had pleaded with the ruler of the house if Triton could stay, but then the handsome human had spoken up and said he'd like to keep Triton. Silly human. If anything, Triton was keeping him. Thanatos.

"I brought you your favorite treat, gorgeous", stated Thanatos and sat down next to Triton.

Next to Thanatos, those things called bacon were the best things the human world had to offer. Sitting up, Triton placed his front paws on Thanatos' lap, head on the paws and turning large, begging eyes on Thanatos, tail swinging left and right behind him. Thanatos laughed and handed him a piece of bacon while petting his head in a praising manner. Triton purred delighted, swallowing the bacon and turning onto his back to bare his stomach to be patted. He had this human already perfectly trained to fetch him treats and pat him the best ways. Life like this was actually pretty pleasant, if he was being honest. Not that he planned to be honest, of course.

/break\

"So, Cecil has been flirting with Phoebe for like months. I think he's a masochist, because there is no way in the netherworld that she'd give him the time of day", said Nico with laughter.

"Cec is just trying to mark the big man", noted Percy curiously. "I don't think he's actually interested in Phoebe. He just likes being talked about. May it be pranks or whatever."

He was laying on his back, head resting on Nico's stomach, legs propped up on the headboard. Nico had one arm leisurely wrapped around Percy, caressing the catboy's stomach in a way that made Percy purr. It was curious to Nico that the catboy still purred even though he looked pretty much like a human. Though Percy enjoying his petting was very much beneficial for Nico too. Because belly-pettings for catboy Percy meant that Nico got to shamelessly touch that well-defined six-pack. He had never touched another boy like that and Percy had quite the appealing physique. Nico could spend all day tracing the pecks of Percy's muscles. He could actually generally spend all day like that, just laying on his bed together with Percy, having his catboy cuddled up to him and talking.

"Say, what's your brother's deal with my brother?", inquired Nico after a little while.

"Since he's so much against having contact with humans, I doubt it's a fling, like between my mom and our dad. Dad is... he's a good man, but he _often_ sleeps around with the humans who summon him. There _is_ a reason why catboys and catgirls in those animes and mangas have such a naughty reputation. But Triton is different. He dislikes humans greatly, because our dad has been unfaithful to Triton's mother on so many occasions. So... I think he may have found his mate in your brother."

"Mate?", echoed Nico confused. "What's that? What does it mean?"

Percy blushed as he stared ahead, not at Nico. "Well, we... demons, we have mates, sometimes. Real mates. Some chose to settle, like my dad did with Triton's mother, but he's not really happy, that's why he's sleeping around. But when a demon finds their real mate, there's... no one else. Like that one person becomes their whole world. I dunno if Triton actually noticed yet that he barely spends a minute apart from Thanatos and stopped asking for a way back like two weeks ago..."

Nico somehow felt his heart growing heavy. For the past six months, he had basically spend all his time with Percy the catboy. Either alone in Nico's room, or at the Torringtons' in the basement where the teens read magical books under the guidance of the half-demon and the demon prince. Or the young witch circle would just hang out together. Will and Jake didn't often hang around, they had somehow gravitated to their own circle of friends – Nyssa, Kayla, Malcolm, Katie and Chris. Somehow Jason and Reyna had split off with Frank and Hazel too, having found other friends in Piper, Rachel and Annabeth. Sure, they were still friends with Nico, but he guessed that everyone found their own path in a way. And Nico's path laid with Ethan, Alabaster, Lou, Cecil and most of all Percy. It was okay, they had developed different interests and found closer friends according to those interests, he guessed. And especially now that Percy could actually talk to him, the cat(boy) had become the center of Nico's life. Well no, that was a lie. Percy had been the center of his life for nearly eight years now, since the day of his mother's funeral. He was Nico's first friend, the one who had brought him close to Will, Cecil, Lou, Jason, Reyna, Frank and Hazel to begin with. Sometimes Nico wondered if Percy was even aware of just how important he was to Nico.

"Do... Do you have a... mate?", asked Nico cautiously, unsure if he really wanted to know.

Percy was kind, loyal, friendly. He was also a drop-dead gorgeous catboy. And cheeky, clever, witty, sassy, humorous, understanding, adorable... So, yes, his sweet kitten had a personality to match what he had been as Nico's pet and maybe Nico had kind of fallen really hard in love with Percy over the past weeks and perhaps the thought that Percy was his pet did entirely inappropriate things to Nico's neither region, as did the fact that Percy wore his collar. It was all very complicated and messy, because, well, Percy _was_ his pet, just not quite in the way Nico was enjoying in porn.

Percy contemplated lying, he also contemplated just turning into a cat and running out of the room like the king of the netherworld would be right behind him, but then he realized that there had been enough lying between them. "Y—Yes, I... do. Had so for a couple years now, I guess..."

"Oh", grunted Nico, feeling this weird clenching in his heart.

He loved Percy. He loved spending time with Percy, he loved how Percy would listen to him and give silly comments and good advise, he loved the way Percy's eyes would be more blue than green when he was happy and more green than blue when he was sad, he loved how catboy Percy would drool when he was asleep and how his ears twitched when he was dreaming, he loved how Percy would just up and do something without contemplating risks beforehand, most of the time ending up in some kind of trouble (mostly with the Luke's dog Octavian, or Silena's cat Drew). He generally just loved everything about Percy. He just loved Percy. But apparently he was as much a masochist as he was a sadist, because as much as it hurt to even think about Percy with someone who wasn't him, he still asked the next question. "W—Who? I mean, do I know your mate?"

Biting his lower lip hard enough to draw blood, Percy nodded slowly. No going back now. Taking a deep breath, because he was not being defeated by his own feelings, he was _brave_ , he leaned in. Nico's eyes grew comically wide as Percy came closer and closer, until their lips touched briefly.

"It's, well, it's you", admitted Percy against Nico's lips, ears laying flat on his skull.

He had tried not to think about this moment, so he didn't exactly have any expectations. But Nico lighting up like a Christmas tree had certainly never crossed his mind before. He stared stunned, but before he had a chance to ask, Nico has him grabbed by the shoulders and pinned to the mattress. The next moment and Nico was kissing him hungrily, with years of pend-up gusto.

"Uhm, s—so... you like me too then?", concluded Percy, panting softly as they parted.

"So very much, mio gattino", murmured Nico, placing butterfly-kisses on Percy's nose and cheeks. "You're... You are the one I trust the most, the one who has always supported me and stood loyal at my side, even when I was being an irrational brat. You're amazing. I love you."

Now it was Percy's turn to light up like a Christmas tree before attacking Nico with more kisses.

/break\

So their little circle of witches had grown considerably. Lou and Alabaster were arguing rather loudly with Triton, who was getting quite fed up with the junior witches. Ethan and Cecil were hanging in the background, whispering and grinning amused as they watched the others. Their three newbies however were just staring in awe, watching everything curiously.

"So... How have you never thought about telling me that there's _another_ half-demon under our roof, my naughty little kitten?", grunted Nico, arching one eyebrow and staring at his boyfriend.

He loved the sound of that. Boyfriend. As of twenty-three days by now. A large grin split his face, as it always did when he thought about this. His grip around Percy's waist tightened immediately.

"I had no idea Leo was a half-demon!", exclaimed Percy honestly, nuzzling Nico's cheek.

"Well, neither had I until Triton kicked my butt", admitted the blushing Latino sheepishly.

The blushing rooted from his two owners poking and petting him in total awe. So Triton had been driven crazy by Leo a couple days ago and exploded, resulting in Frank, Hazel and Thanatos – who had tried to keep the kitten from killing the puppy – to learn the truth. Now, while Frank and Hazel were busy admiring the curly-haired Latino with the almond eyes and the cute tail and ears, Thanatos was staring at Triton, frowning thoughtful. He hadn't said a word yet.

"How could you not know that you're a half-demon, my precious puppy?", asked Hazel.

As always, Leo preened at the nickname, though now that he was a human it looked kind of dorky. "Well, I guess I'm the other kind of half-blood. My mom was a dog. So just like Percy, whose mom was human and who can still turn into a cat, I was born a puppy, but can turn into a dogboy."

"Though you should watch out. Dog Demons are a fire-breed", advised Percy softly, snuggling up to Nico some more. "So... he's probably gonna burst into flames at some point."

"So... you're taking that 'being hot' phrase literal?", inquired Frank surprised before he blushed.

Though he wasn't the only one to blush. So did Leo, so hard that he actually caught fire. While everyone tried to extinguish the little catastrophe caused by him, Thanatos approached Triton.

"They're working on a spell to send you back to... wherever demons come from, yes?"

Triton startled a little and turned around, just to see that all the teens were busy with a burning half-demon (of course they were. Half-bloods were nothing but trouble, after all). "Ah, yes."

"I understand", said Thanatos, looking deep into Triton's eyes. "You've been here for weeks. You must be homesick. Though... I'll regret not having gotten the chance to get to know you better."

It took Triton a moment to consider, decidedly not looking at Thanatos. "I suppose... the palace won't go anywhere. I could maybe stay a little while longer. It's not like those incompetent brats will figure the spell out any time this century anyway, after all."

"That would be very nice indeed", replied Thanatos with a kind smile.

/break\

When Nico returned from school only a few days after the incident, he was a bit confused to find Percy on his bed. Well, that in itself was actually a normal thing, but Percy was looking so highly concentrated that it worried Nico incredibly. Putting his things down, he cautiously closed the door and walked over to his boyfriend, tickling him behind the ear. The appendage twitched in an adorable way and shortly thereafter, the catboy jumped and hissed at him with bared fangs.

"How can you be so cute, my little kitten?", laughed Nico amused, kissing Percy's nose.

"You surprised me", mumbled Percy embarrassed, before his eyes widened.

Nico's amusement grew when Percy hastily closed the laptop and practically laid on top of it. What ever had his little kitten been up to while he had been in school? Grinning, he joined Percy on the bed and distracted him with a deep, slow kiss. All the while, he stole the laptop and opened it, peeking over Percy's shoulder to see that apparently, Percy had been watching porn. Strange, when Nico did that, he usually had his hand in his pants, not his head in the clouds.

"What have you been up to, kitty-cat?", inquired Nico, biting Percy's ear.

The catboy moaned softly and averted his eyes. "I just... I've watched you masturbate for years, you are aware of that, right? I mean, I _know_ what you're into and that you want to try. So... I've been... I mean... why haven't you... asked me yet? We've been making out and kissing and cuddling and even real-proper dating, but... you never... I mean, don't you wanna have sex with me?"

Nico's eyes widened comically. "I just... I didn't... I mean, you're a hot catboy, I didn't want to seem as though I'm only interested in your body, because I hadn't had as much chance to get to know your character as you had to get to know me, so I wanted to wait..."

"Well... Do you want me for my personality, or for my body? Or both?", inquired Percy curiously.

"Both", replied Nico without missing a beat.

Smiling softly, Percy leaned up and kissed Nico while also tugging on his shirt. Within moments, they both were naked, eyes roaming each other's bodies. Tongues, teeth and lips wandered over both bodies as they explored each other for the first time. Soon enough, Percy found himself on his back, with Nico between his legs, one of Percy's nipples caught between his teeth.

"Good kitten", murmured Nico, teeth scratching over Percy's abs.

"Really? I thought I was your naughty kitten", chimed Percy mischievously.

"What are you saying?", asked Nico, fingers wrapped around Percy's cock.

"Well.. I thought... We could try, as like foreplay... this... spanking-thing?", suggested Percy.

His face was beet-red and it was extremely adorable. Smiling, Nico pecked Percy's lips before sitting up and patting his lap. Now both of them slowly grew nervous. Percy's heart was beating a mile an hour as he cautiously laid down on Nico's lap, yelping surprised when Nico started to tenderly caress his butt. The motion calmed him down, slowly.

"Okay, so... Uhm, we're gonna try this now, right? And... if... you... like it, we could... maybe... do it proper?", suggested Nico, red dusting his cheeks and ears. "But... uh... for now... relax?"

Percy hummed in agreement and nodded slowly. And then he yelped again, upon the first slap. It was a surprise. Then the next came, sharper and more expected. After a few, harder slaps, Percy could feel how he grew more sensitive, his ass growing more heated. It stung, hurt, but not in a bad way, not exactly. It was more... exciting. He could feel himself growing hard. All too soon, Nico stopped and Percy found himself whining, pawing at the sheets in a silent demand for more.

"No, I think for the first time, that's enough", declared Nico with a frown. "Besides, if I continue, I'm gonna come before we even started and that would just be pathetic... Do you have _any_ idea what kind of hot sounds you make when you get spanked? And how you _look_? Such a good kitten."

Percy purred in agreement and sat up to steal a kiss, before he was pushed back into the bed. Nico patted around on the nightstand until he caught the bottle of lube, applying a lot of it on his cock. His slick hand found its way between Percy's legs, playing with the catboy's entrance. Percy was purring, arching his back in a nearly unnatural arch thanks to his cat-like flexibility. When the moaning grew louder, Nico guessed that Percy was ready for more. Grasping him by the knees, Nico slowly eased his way in, stunned at how tight and hot and _perfect_ it felt. He bit down hard on his tongue and tried to think of naked grandmas, because he really didn't want to come before even being properly inside his boyfriend. After a pause to gather his non-erotic thoughts, Nico started thrusting, groaning at the friction and feeling. Percy beneath him starting making those delicious sounds again. He tried to capture as many of those sounds with his mouth in another kiss. It took him some time to regain enough sense to wrap one hand back around Percy's cock.

"I—I'm close", gasped Percy, bucking his hips up into the touch. "Bite me!"

"...Interesting kink", noted Nico amused, catching Percy's pulse with his teeth.

"N—No", huffed Percy and rolled his eyes. "I want your mark. As your mate. So... bite me."

He barely finished the sentence as he came under the cunning fingers. At his moan, Nico bit down hard, sucking the sensitive flesh, sure to leave a dark mark. Okay, maybe Nico was also into biting. The sensation, coupled with how Percy tightened around him, drove him over the edge too. He wanted to moan, but instead he yelped in utter surprise as _very_ sharp fangs bit his neck while he filled up his catboy. When they laid in each other's arms moments later, both stained with their own and each other's cum, Nico stared at Percy incredulously while rubbing his sore neck.

"What? I'm your mate. You're also _mine_ ", hissed the catboy possessively, snuggling up to him.

Nico snorted amused and kissed the top of Percy's head, right between his ears. This kitten had completely turned his world upside-down and he had done so for the better. Nico would forever love him for that. Smiling, he caressed his kitten until the sleeping catboy was purring loudly.

 _~*~ The End ~*~_


End file.
